toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Umogami Harurin/Abilities and Powers
|rname =Umogami Harurin |ename = |alias = |epithet =The Featherhead |gender =Female |race =Hotara |age =20 (Before Timeskip) 24 (After Timeskip) |birthday = |capturelevel = |status =Alive |height =170cm |weight =76kg |blood type =G+ |ability = |affiliation = |occupation =Hunter |partner = |relatives = |pets =Drizzly |debut =The Sunset's Predator! Featherhead of Hotara! |leitmotif = }} Harurin is exceptionally strong and talented Hunter, capable of entering Wild Zones and taking down beasts with Capture Levels over 200. As Hotara, Harurin naturally possesses superhuman strength, speed, durability and senses. All of these abilities were further enhanced with her training. She was stomped on and hit by the trunk of a young Wild Zone Antophant, only suffering light bruises. She has also been shown casually jumping from hundreds of meters and showing no discomfort after landing. Chef Skills Apart from being a talented Hunter, she has also learned cooking from her father. She has great skills with knife and cold cooking. The ingredients she specializes in working with are eggs from various animals, and fish. She has developed her own cooking style, and a cooking philosophy that centers around bringing forth the beauty of dishes that isn't seen at the first sight, and finding compatibilities in seemingly low-quality ingredients to make top-quality dishes. She is also quite experienced in working with Special Preparation Ingredients, as she has encountered numerous in the Wild Zones. Mastering the Food Honor allowed her to cook more precisely and quickly, avoid any unecessary movements and mistakes. She can also claims to "feel" the correct ways of preparing ingredients and their needs, but not through the Voice of Ingredients, but rather through great experience and carefully observing the reactions of ingredients to various things, their changes in smell, texture and color. Equipment Harurin is equiped with numerous small leather bags to store small objects, but most notably, her dried Keg Gourd, that she carries various liquids in. She also wields a knife that was made specially for her, Kokyū Kirin, that allows her to keep the fresh taste of ingredients with correct preparation. Hunting Method Harurin relies on her great speed and dexterity to outmaneuver powerful beasts and hit their vital spots. She also uses her keen senses, especially smell and vision. Superhuman Speed She possesses speed far superior to average Hotara, and can run, move and react at immense speeds. In battle, she can sometimes appear to vanish or blur from sheer speed of her movement. She also has extremely well developed maneuvering skill, as she is capable of moving at her top speed at very complex trajectories, and even pick, carry and eat foods while doing so. Her great speed also gives her already powerful attacks even more force. Knocking She is capable of applying knocking on beasts she has anatomical knowledge of, and she can do so with her bare hands, using her claws to perform a kind of acupuncture with her high-speed movement. Life Erase Due to her stealthy, silent nature, Harurin has quite easily mastered the technique of surpressing her presence, and even in presence of numerous beasts, she can choose to appear as an inanimate object to them. Food Honor Surviving on her own in Wild Zones, Harurin has been slowly learning the secrets and advantages of Food Honor, the concept of giving pure, endless gratitude to all food, and supressing all emotions but gratitude. Her body has been slowly learning to auto-correct its movements and move in more effective way. Thanks to Food Honor, her calorie consumption has decreased drastically and power, speed and energy effectiveness of her attacks and techniques has increased. *'Food Immersion' (食没 Shokubotsu): After being almost killed by a powerful beast, and nearly starved to death, Harurin has unlocked the understanding of true appreciation of food, and is capable of fully immersing herself in it. She can draw much more nutrients from it, and can store incredible amounts of calories in her body. However, due to pickiness of her Appetite Demon, her Food Immersion is not perfect and is far less effective for some foods, such as sweets and alcoholic ingredients. Routines Although unknowingly, Harurin is quite skilled at a certain type of routine, due to a habit she has exhibited for quite a long time in fights. When fighting, she focuses her mind and rises her concentration by putting her hands behind her back, to the level of her lumbar region. This simple set of movements allows her to rise her speed and perfectly control her movements. It also magnifies her aim and allows her to perform vital strikes and knocking while moving at high speeds. After spending 2 years in the Wild Zones, she has shown something similar to Ultimate Routine, strengthening and manifesting the Appetite Energy construction of her Shears into physical form with her mind, although it is not certain if this actually is the Conduct of Kings. Lung Capacity A trait shared with other Hotara, but amplified in Harurin, is lung capacity. Her lungs are larger and more complex, and her body can be underwater for as long as an hour, before needing to breathe again. Gourmet Cells Harurin has been gifted with unique Gourmet Cells, with great evolutionary potential. Her Gourmet Cells can evolve by taking in experience, facing dangerous situations and stressing conditions, and most notably, eating delicious and compatible foods. Her Gourmet Cells are green, something that has been stated as never seen before by the council of Manthas, as all other Hotara have red Gourmet Cells. Regenerative Healing Factor One ability gained from her powerful Gourmet Cells, is extraordinary healing factor. Her cells will automatically heal any injury, regardless of its nature, by burning off calories. Her cells are not limited to the kind of injury, and can heal anything from damaged nerves and burnt flesh, to missing limbs and organs. However, the speed of the regeneration varies and it requires great intake of nutrients. Before she acquired Food Honor mastery and Food Immersion, it was dangerous for her to get seriously injured, as her cells would try toautomatically heal the damage, ignoring the limited amount of energy she has, which almost led to her starving to death several times. Oxygen Boost Another ability she gained from her Appetite Demon. Unlike many other mammals, that can suffer death if exposed to 100% oxygen, her cells can actually benefit from higher amount of oxygen, increasing their force output and regenerative capabilities. Her cells do this automatically on lower scale, but if she wants, she can forcefully activate this process with what appears like breathing exercises. Her lungs start to effectivelly seperate oxygen from other gases, causing her to inhale and exhale more. When this power comes into effect, her muscles produce more power, she can move faster and become far stronger. Her heart beats faster and her body temperature rises. She also starts sweating more, which in combination with rised body temperature creates steam-like mist to be emitted from her body, depending on the power she uses. However, despite the advantages of this technique, the enhanced power output also means greater energy consumption, making this technique variably taxing to her stamina. This was somewhat reduced with her Food Honor and Food Immersion. Also, after mastering Food Honor, Harurin learned to activate Oxygen Boost only momentarily and focus it into one part of her body. After spending 2 years in the Wild Zone, it appears that her Appetite Demon's swirl-markings somewhat manifest on her skin when she uses Oxygen Boost at higher power. When Harurin uses her Oxygen Boost, she adds Beaufort (ボーフォート Bōfōto) before the names of her techniques. *'Oxygen Boost, Gear One' (酸素ブースト ギアワン''Sanso Būsuto, Gia Wan''): The first and the basic utilization of this ability. After deeply inhaling several times, Harurin enhances her strength and speed. Her body temperature is rised and she begins sweating more. Her regenerative ability accelerates, and she can heal minor cut in several seconds. As it is the simplest gear, she usually calls it simply Oxygen Boost (酸素ブースト''Sanso Būsuto''). After the timeskip, Harurin can access this mode in a blink of an eye and while in it, her sole punch has power to knock out a mountain-sized beast and make a massive crater in its shell. **'Oxygen Boost, Partial Gear' (酸素ブースト部分的ギア''Sanso Būsuto, Bubun-Tekina Gia''): Harurin focuses her Oxygen Boost into a single limb, after exposing its skin completely. This limb has all of her oxygen momentarily focused into it, and she compares it to moving entire lungs into that part of her body. She can multiply the speed, but most notably her power. *'Oxygen Boost, Gear Two' (酸素ブースト ギアつー''Sanso Būsuto, Gia Tsū''): Second level of Oxygen Boost is Harurin using her maximum lung capacity, doubling the power of Oxygen Boost. She forces the air around her to move and cycle, forcing more oxygen to reach her powerful breath. Her skin respiration is amplified, contributing into the power, and turns slightly red and begins to emit more significant steam-like mist, and what seems like slight heat haze. After activating this gear, she easily took down a Capture Level 90 Beast, something that proved more than challenge for Gear One. *'Oxygen Boost, Gear Three' (酸素ブースト スリー''Sanso Būsuto, Gia Surī''): Final level of Oxygen Boost, that she acquired recently, with enhancement of her Gourmet Cells through unknown means. Little is known about it, aside from the power rise that is far superior to that of Gear Two. Appetite Demon Harurin's Gourmet Cells are possessed by an Appetite Demon with green-colored cells. This demon has appearance of large, bluish axolotl, with blue and green feathers and numerous sharp teeth in its mouth. It also has enlarged lungs, seven pairs of gills on each side of its chest, and swirl-markings all over its skin. Intimidation Harurin can produce unnerving aura, and intimidate by manifesting her great power. The pressure she can create is unnerving even to the powerful and experienced Hunters among the council of Manthas. While being serious, her intimidation creates physical air pressure, and imprints her frighteningly calm, yet murderously brutal expression into anything near her, even if they can't see her. Her serious Intimidation takes form of her Appetite Demon, usually aggressively screeching. She has been shown to enlarge her Intimidation to size of several hundreds of meters. Also, when she manifested her Appetite Demon via Intimidation, it appeared without its markings until recently. Appetite Energy Harurin can manifest Appetite Energy of her Gourmet Cells, mostly projecting it from her fingers to increase their penetrative and cutting power. She can also channel it through her muscles to increase the strength of her strikes. With her Ultimate Routine, she can now form clear constructs of her attacks while using them. When she lost her arms against a ferocious beast, she attacked it by firing Appetite Energy from her mouth like a cannon. Battle Techniques First Part: Lands of Ruum Offensive Moves *'Acu Shot' (アクショット Aku Shotto): Harurin straightens two of her fingers, and uses them to strike her target with great power. Initially, she used this attack to numb and restrain movements of beasts, as the attack tenderized their flesh and cracked their bones. When she grew in strength, the attack's power became more of a pistol-like. **'Acu Shot, True Strike: Skewering Bolt' (アクショット ・串刺しボルト Aku Shotto Shinbutsu: Kushizashi Boruto): One of the most important changes to Harurin's battle techniques is the evolution of her Acu Shot. After learning Food Honor and acquiring some control over her Appetite Energy, she was capable of turning her pressure strike technique into pure penetrative force. Now, she is capable of firing massive skewer through her target, that pierces through shells, flesh and bones and skewers her target alive. While this attack was introduced under its long name, Harurin usually shortens it to Skewering (串刺し Kushizashi). *'Shears' ( Sendan): Harurin can straighten her palms and use the sharpness of her claws to act like two blades, two blades of shears. She most often uses shears with her routine, hiding her hands behind her back, and then suddenly attacking with cross-shaped or single-handed cut. After training this technique, she can use it long-ranged. The cutting power of this technique is considerable, and even before she mastered the Food Honor, she could easily behead a strong beast and cut it in pieces with just one hand in a single dash. After mastering Food Honor, she is capable of wielding both blades of the shears in single hand, allowing her to precisely carve and cut complex structures, although with decrease in power. Also, after spending 2 years in the Wild Zone, she can physically manifest her shears, and when using their cross-variation, the shears actually appear and shear the target. During one battle, she even took the blades by their handles and wielded them like weapons. *'Tornado Shot' (竜巻ショット Tatsumaki Shotto): Harurin's martial arts strike, in which she enhances her strength with Appetite Energy, channeling it into her palm in the moment she hits her target, throwing it far away, tenderizing its flesh and crushing its bones in one hit. The strike leaves vortex-like imprint on her target and creates a momentary tornado. It appears that sometimes, she uses a punch instead of a tiger style-like palm strike. **'Tornado Downpour' (竜巻豪雨 Tatsumaki Gōu): Oxygen Boost Moves *'Beaufort Shot' (ボーフォート ショット Bōfōto Shotto): Harurin's Tornado Shot with strength and speed increased by forceful intake of oxygen. When she first used it, the strike was enough to rip a giant tree with roots adapted to surviving Ruum Continet's incredible winds straight from the ground, and blow it dozens of meters away. After spending 2 years in the Wild Zone, her Beaufort Shot has enough power to shoot a large beast beyond the clouds and create a massive tornade-like trail from the sheer power of the wind. *'Beaufort Dice' (ボーフォート Bōfōto Daisu): Harurin's high-speed technique, which she utilizes in her Gear Two, and after two years spent in the Wild Zone, also casually in the Gear One. She cuts her target with her Shears numerous times in single, high-speed dash. Later, she had also used this technique as long-ranged cutting blast of two energy cross-blades, which merge into one powerful cut. *'Beaufort Canyon' (ボーフォート Bōfōto Kanyon): Harurin uses her Shears with a single hand and produces powerful cut that can cleave a massive beast in half along with the ground. She uses this attack after she attained Gear Two. *'Beaufort Morunos' (ボーフォート Bōfōto Morunosu): After increasing her speed and power with Oxygen Boost, she drives numerous Skewers through her target, skewering them to ground or just from various angles with her Appetite Energy. *'Beaufort Mortar' (ボーフォート Bōfōto Morataru): Harurin hits her target with two Oxygen Boost-enhanced Tornado Shots simultaneously, creating two tornadoes that go side-by-side and mill the target continuously while it is blown away by the power of the attack. When Harurin used this technique in Gear Two, the tornadoes also rotated around an axis, creating a secondary tornado-like shell around them, and reducing the target into shreds. Trivia *The first time Harurin has used a "Beaufort" prefix, it was spelled with furigana: . The kanji in the name means "thrust". *The kanji in "Morunos" in the Beaufort Morunos means "razor rain". *The kanji in "Mortar" in the Beaufort Mortar means "milling".